ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Return of Lord Garmadon
' ' The Return of Garmadon '''is a short story written by ToaNuvaNicholas. It features Lord Garmadon, The Serpentine, and The Skulkin. It tells the action of Lord Garmadon during his second exile. It has eight chapters. Chapter 1 '''Garmadon slithered through the corridors of Samukai's Dark Fortress in the Underworld. He quickly disarmed two Skulkin's and enveloped them in shadow. he then passed through a large door. He looked around. ''He's gone, thought Garmadon. Suddenly, a golden blade was thrust through his back. "No, I'm Not" said Samukai, master of the Underworld. Chapter 2 '''Samukai '''had finally defeated '''Lord Garmadon! Finally! Samukai Smiled a vicious smile that looked horrible. He opened the door to his throne room to only to see two Skulkin's attacking him. ''Garmadon's dirty work, he thought. He quickly crushed them both. He started to walk, but was suprised by an alarm. He hurried to a window and looked outside to see 'Skull Truck's and 'Bone Tread's, 'Skeleton Cycle's and 'Nuckal ATV's. And they were being driven by HIS Skulkins, exept... they were led by Garmadon and... The '''Serpentine?!!? Chapter 3 EARLIER... Skales was waiting in the '''Underworld.This Better Be good, he thought. He looked around him. Gathered were Pythor P. Chumsworth'', Fangtom, Acidicus, ''Skalidor, and Garmadon. Garmadon said, "All right, so in two hours, we attack the Dark Fortress." Every Serpentine Leader nodded, Skales being the last. "One of your warriors will be sent to masquerade as me in the Fortress, the rest of you will lead an army of Serpentine and Skulkin's - Yes, I have the latter covered - alongside me. Any questions?" Skales grumbled, but nodded, along with the other Serpentine Leaders. Chapter 4 '''Samukai couldn't hold out much longer against the Skulkins and Serpentine. He had to retreat. Luckily, he knew the underworld more than anyone. Samukai smiled one of his vicious smiles, then ran. SHORTLY... Frakjaw walked up to Garmadon. "My lord", He said. "Samukai got away". Garmadon nodded. "Then We shall need the Serpentine for a longer period of time before we dispose of them. Leave my presence now.". Frakjaw walked away, thinking, what if the Skeleton Army is nothing more to him than the Serpetine? ''He was so caught up in his thoughts, he bumped into '''Skales'. "I heard that", He said. "Tommorow we seek out Samukai - I think we have a resistance force". Chapter 5 Pythor P. Chumsworth had a mission. He was sent by Garmadon to find Frakjaw and Skales, who had gone missing. Probably captured by '''Samukai', mused Pythor. Pythor stuck out his pronged toungue and sensed the surrounding area. ''They are nearby, he thought, and so is Samukai. Suddenly, Skales, Frakjaw, and Samukai came from around a corner. What!? was really all he could think until Skales said, "Garmadon is betraying the Serpentine." "I don't believe you." said Pythor. "Join us", said Samukai, "And you won't die." "No." said Pythor. "Then", said Samukai, "You won't live to report back to Garmadon." Chapter 6 Pythor laughed. "What's so funny, Chumsworth?", asked Skales. "You!", scoffed Pythor, "You thought I came alone? I'd have to be stupid to do that!" Almost as a reply, a Skullcopter and two Rattlecopters flew above them. Samukai immediately leaped onto the Skullcopter and into it's cockpit. Waiting there for him was Bonezai, Elite Skulkin '''of Ice and inventor of the Skeleton Army Vehicles. He was armed with a solid bone blade and a golden pickaxe. Samukai drew his four knives and lunged at Bonezai. Bonezai blocked his attack, then swung his pickaxe and took off one of Samukai's arms. "AAAAHHH!!" Screamed Samukai. Bonezai narrowed his eyes. Samukai did the same, then hurled a knife through Bonezai's forehead. "I'm sorry, old freind, but I had to do it." Chapter 7 '''Skales looked at Frakjaw and decided he had Pythor covered, then looked up at one of the Rattlecopters. He threw a shuriken from his belt at it, and it crashed. Skales walked up to it, but saw no one - until a Serpentine wrapped his arms around his neck. "I've waited a long time for my revenge on you, Skales." said Slithraa, second in command of the Hypnobrai tribe of Serpentine. Skales started to Black out, until the Skullcopter started shooting at Slithraa. Slithraa yelped, then jumped to the remaining Rattlecopter. "Pythor, get on, quick!" he shouted. Pythor, who was laying on the floor, defeated by Frakjaw, immediately turned invisible and boarded the Rattlecopter. "Awful close to hitting me, Samukai, wasn't it?", said Skales. "It doesn't matter", said Samukai, " now that we have a Skullcopter and, if we can fix it, a Rattlecopter. I'm getting my kingdom back, even if I have to destroy it to do so." Chapter 8 Samukai '''sat in his cave, looking out the entrance at the modified '''Skullcopter and Rattlecopter. We still need one more, thought Samukai, After all, 'I'm sure the others will each want their own. We will need to steal another. ''Samukai turned around to see '''Frakjaw' behind him. "I call the Skullcopter" ,Said Frakjaw, "and Skales told me he wanted the Rattlecopter for himself." "Fine.", said Samukai, "but you, Frakjaw, are coming to get my ship." Samukai smiled. "And I call a Skullwing ." But when he looked behind him, Frakjaw was gone. "What!?" screamed Samukai. He turned back around when Skalidor wrapped his tail around his neck. Before he blacked out, He saw the startling sight of Frakjaw and Skales counting money next to Garmadon. Samukai sighed."at least, give me a quick death." He said, and that was the last thing he ever said. '''''THE END Characters Garmadon Samukai Frakjaw Bonezai Several Skulkins Skales Pythor P. Chumsworth Skalidor Acidicus Fangtom Several Serpentine of Unknown Tribes Category:Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Short Stories Category:Completed Stories